


A Tale of Dueling Archers

by inspirationandroid



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Achaka lives AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirationandroid/pseuds/inspirationandroid
Summary: It was amidst the fire and smoke which constructed the great dragon’s breath that Graham considered the possibility that he wasn’t cut out for knighthood. Sure, his father had been a knight, as had his grandfather and great-great-grandfather, but his maybe his great-grandfather had been onto something when he decided to become a dentist. Pulling teeth certainly wasn’t anywhere near as dangerous as questing...Oh well, at least he has Achaka to ride along with him.





	A Tale of Dueling Archers

**Author's Note:**

> Achaka deserved better. Affa natta.

### Chapter One: The Dragon

It was amidst the fire and smoke which constructed the great dragon’s breath that Graham considered the possibility that he wasn’t cut out for knighthood. Sure, his father had been a knight, as had his grandfather and great-great-grandfather, but his maybe his great-grandfather had been onto something when he decided to become a dentist. Pulling teeth certainly wasn’t anywhere near as dangerous as questing.

Currently, Graham was doing his best to outrun a ferocious dragon alongside Achaka. The mysterious dark knight had gone down to the dragon’s lair to retrieve one of its eyes for the knight’s tournament, but Graham had managed to come along and… complicate things. It wasn’t really his fault. The compassionate young man had simply been sent to see what was taking Achaka so long to procure the eye, and Achaka hadn’t exactly been prepared for any tagalongs. Graham would have to make this up to Achaka somehow. Perhaps the fellow foreigner would appreciate the taste of Graham’s specialty choco-chip pancakes?

Oh, zards. Graham was getting ahead of himself. They needed to survive their current situation before Graham could even begin to think of a way to patch things up with Achaka. As the two began to come upon a tall outcropping of rocks, it became apparent that they were being herded into a dead end and the only way to go was up. Achaka came to a halt before the wall first. The dark knight took in the height of the wall, flexed his fingers, and began climbing. Graham was only a few moments behind. He jumped and grabbed ahold of the nearest crack in the wall. 

Up. Up and to the left. Left. Up. Graham scaled the wall with short jumps from rock ledge to rock ledge. It felt like the mad stomping of the dragon was shaking the whole world. The harsh vibrations traveled from the stone through Graham’s fingers and a stalactite was knocked from its place on the ceiling. It narrowly missed slicing Graham in half.

Right and up. Right. Right. Up. Up. Graham made it to the new level of the lair and was met with Achaka’s outstretched hand. The teen took hold of the gloved hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto horizontal land. 

“T-Thank you, Achaka,” Graham wheezed, doubled over and grateful for a small break in activity. Another thing Graham decided to add to his to-do list, if he made it out of this alive, was to start working out. His arms were starting to feel more like starberry jelly than muscle.

Achaka wasn’t looking at Graham though. His line of vision went past Graham. Directly at the unrelenting dragon. 

“Shrekee!” Achaka yelled. Graham turned around and what he saw would disturb his sleep for years to come.

The scaly beast had reared up on two back legs and was doing its best to follow after its prey. It seemed to be too big to pass between the ceiling of the cavern and the floor, but it used its sharp claws to swipe at the closer of the two knights. Graham had no time to think before a fiery pain spread across his stomach. The dragon hadn’t been close enough to completely hit it’s mark dead on. But it had certainly landed a blow.

Graham’s knees buckled and, boy, was he in pain. Terrible, horrible pain that managed to top any other pain he had ever felt before. Worse than when he’d fallen off the roof of his home back in Llewdor. Worse than when he’d broken his arm the first time he had tried to get Triumph to jump a fence. Even worse than when he’d given his childhood crush a flower as a confession of love and she’d laughed in his face.

In the back of his mind, he thought it was odd that, somehow, he couldn’t find his voice to scream.

The edges of Graham’s vision went blurry, and his surroundings were going dim, like the only candle in a room was being slowly extinguished. Achaka’s voice and the screeching of the dragon blended together to form a dull roar in the teen’s ears.

And then it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos or a comment. Lemme know what you think, this was fun to write <3


End file.
